El día después, dos años después
by Moonlight Angel Princess
Summary: .:OneShot:. Una visita inesperada al lugar equivocado, un encuentro largamente esperado en una situación como mínimo estrambótica. Si a la ecuación le sumamos el carácter de Sasuke... ¿Qué resulta? .:SasuSaku:.


**Hola a todos!**

**Aunque aún estoy en proceso de terminar _Nuestro primer verano_ y no quería meterme en ningún otro proyecto sinhaberlo terminado, la semana pasada escribí esto, a caballo entre el drabble y el oneshot. No es muy largo, pero estoy muy orgullosa de él. Además, hacía muchíiiisimo que no escribía SasuSaku. Este oneshot va dedicado a los pocos fans de esta pareja que aún pululan por ahí, en especial a Chrysallis-hime, que me animó a colgarlo cuando yo dudaba si hacerlo o no. Va por vosotros.**

**Disclaimer: _Naruto_ no me pertenece**

* * *

**EL DÍA DESPUÉS, DOS AÑOS DESPUÉS**

_Ding dong_

Ninguna respuesta. Tsunade carraspeó, molesta, y volvió a llamar al timbre.

_Ding dong_

Comenzó a taconear nerviosamente contra el suelo. Azorado, Jiraiya comentó:

-Lo mismo sigue durmiendo...

-.¡Pues sería culpa tuya que fuera tan perezoso! –Estalló la Godaime.

El sannin decidió callarse, por lo que pudiera pasar. Tsunade volvió a clavar la vista en la puerta, como si quisiera atravesarla. Al cabo de unos minutos, ésta se abrió, dando paso a un soñoliento Naruto.

-Tsunade baa-chan... Ero-sennin... ¡Orochimaru! –Pareció despejarse de repente-. ¡Sasuke! .¿Qué pasa aquí?

La Hokage suspiró.

-Hemos hecho un pacto con la Villa del Sonido –explicó sucintamente-, y luego Jiraiya se ha puesto muy pesado.

-Es decir, más que de costumbre –añadió Orochimaru-. Decía que hacía mucho que no te veía y no ha parado hasta que ha conseguido que vengamos todos.

Naruto fijó su mirada en Sasuke, que a su vez desvió la suya, resollando con hastío. El jinchuuriki torció el gesto.

-Bueno, pues ya me has visto. ¿Y ahora qué?

-.¿No vas a invitarme a pasar? Tengo muchísimas cosas que contarte –habló, ansioso, Jiraiya.

-Si es acerca de los nuevos argumentos para el _Icha Icha Paradise_, ya sabes que no me interesa. Busca a Kakashi.

-Está de misión –lagrimeó el sannin. Tsunade y Orochimaru pusieron los ojos en blanco, víctimas de la vergüenza ajena. Naruto suspiró, derrotado.

-Está bien...

-.¡Yay!

-Pero no hagáis ruido. Ella todavía está durmiendo.

Cuatro shinobis se quedaron de una pieza en el umbral del piso de Naruto.

-.¿Ella, quién? –Quiso saber, amenazadora, Tsunade.

-.¿Has metido a una chica en casa? –Preguntó Jiraiya, con los ojos como platos-. ¿Cómo es? .¿Está buena?

-No responderé si no es en presencia de mi abogado –contestó el Uzumaki, entre azorado y divertido, haciéndose a un lado para permitir el paso de los visitantes al interior de su morada.

Acto seguido les guió hasta el salón, donde se demoró unos instantes en retirar decenas de latas vacías, envases de ramen instantáneos, bolsas de comida a domicilio y una botella de cristal con vestigios de algo que se parecía sospechosamente a la coca-cola pero sin oler como tal.

-.¡Vaya juerga te corriste ayer, muchachote! –Emocionado, Jiraiya atrapó en el hueco del codo el cuello de Naruto y le frotó la coronilla con los nudillos. Haciendo caso omiso a las protestas e insultos del rubio, el sannin se montó su propia película-. ¡Ya eres todo un hombre, esa titi no pudo resistirse al aroma de Kyuubi en celo y a las infalibles tácticas enseñadas por el mejor y más brillante de los shinobis de toda Konoha!

-.¿Se refiere a él? –Preguntó Orochimaru a Tsunade con sarcasmo. Ella se encogió de hombros y meneó la cabeza.

-.¡Ay, Ero-sennin! .¡Suéltame! –Gritaba el jinchuuriki.

-.¡Si es que se nota que eres mi alumno, tenemos el mismo ojo para las mujeres, gracias a mis enseñanzas cayó en tus redes y le enseñaste cómo se comporta el macho de Konoha, sí señor!

-.¿Eh? .¿De qué estáis hablando?

Jiraiya se quedó tan a cuadros que soltó a Naruto de golpe, dándose de morros el pobre contra el frío suelo. Con los ojos aún cubiertos por la telaraña legañosa de quien se acaba de levantar, Sakura observaba, más mal que bien, a los sannins y a sus compañeros de equipo acomodados en el salón de la casa de Naruto. Tardó un instante en reparar en la identidad de los cinco ocupantes, y su primera reacción fue volverse corriendo por el pasillo, y no era para menos: la kunoichi sólo llevaba encima una camisa de Naruto que le venía bastante grande y sus braguitas de algodón blanco.

El Uzumaki, pese a lo dolorido de su golpe, no tardó en reaccionar, y salió corriendo tras la pelirrosa, tres segundos exactos antes de que Tsunade estallara cual volcán:

-.¡.¡.¡NARUTOOOOOO!.!.!

Cuando la furibunda Godaime asomó al pasillo, no había ni rastro de los dos adolescentes. Rechinando los dientes, se giró hacia Jiraiya y Orochimaru, por cuyas cabezas resbalaron sendas gotas enormes, antes de ordenar, con un siseo:

-Largaos.

Ambos shinobis, que sabían bien cómo se las gastaba la nieta del Shodaime, se apresuraron a salir por patas lo más dignamente que pudieron. No obstante, Sasuke no se movió del sitio, es más, miró desafiante a la Hokage y soltó:

-Yo me quedo.

Tsunade se moría de ganas de reventarle la mandíbula de un puñetazo a aquel niñato arrogante, pero se recordó a sí misma la relación que tenía con Naruto y, muy especialmente, con Sakura. Sin decir esta boca es mía, se giró de nuevo hacia el pasillo y, tratando de moderar su voz, habló:

-.¡Cualquiera de los dos fornicadores, que venga y diga algo... o callen ambos para siempre!

Al cabo de un instante que se le antojó eterno, Sakura salió de la puerta del fondo, que correspondía al cuarto de baño, aún con las mejillas teñidas por un intenso rubor, y murmuró:

-Tsunade-shinsou... no es lo que parece, Naruto y yo no hemos...

-Yaaaa –se burló la nieta del Shodaime-. Pues todas las pruebas apuntan en vuestra contra.

Sakura apretó entre sus dedos los puños de la camisa. Sasuke se puso en pie y atravesó el salón hasta apoyarse en el quicio de la puerta, taladrando con sus ojos profundamente negros a la muchacha. Ella bajó la mirada hasta clavarla en las puntas de los dedos de sus pies.

-Anoche, yo... discutí con mis padres. Me-me fui de casa... y acabé aquí. Naruto me consoló y... me ofreció que me quedara a dormir aquí, me dijo que no le importaba, incluso me cedió su cama... Él ha dormido en el sofá... ¡Por favor, tienes que creerme! –Sin quererlo, sus ojos se habían clavado en Sasuke. Él, indiferente, clavó la mirada en el infinito.

-.¿Crees que me importa?

Ella volvió a hundir su mirada en el suelo, afligida. Tsunade se dio cuenta de que allí sobraba.

-.¡Sasuke-temeeee! –Oyeron la escandalosa voz del Uzumaki desde el fondo del pasillo. Junto a Sakura, había buscado refugio en el cuarto de baño. Atravesó corriendo el pasillo y agarró a su antiguo compañero de equipo por la ropa antes de ordenar-. Pídele perdón a Sakura-chan.

-.¿Por? –Preguntó sarcásticamente el Uchiha-. ¿Por intentar congraciarse conmigo mediante excusas patéticas? .¿Por tratar desesperadamente de llamar mi atención? .¿Por demostrarme que sigue siendo una cría?

La Haruno cerró los ojos, dolida. Naruto soltó lentamente a Sasuke y murmuró:

-Después de todo, por muy Uchiha que seas, no eres más que un desgraciado y un hijo de puta, pero tranquilo, que yo me encargaré de pedirle disculpas a Sakura-chan por ti.

Antes de que Sasuke pudiera darse cuenta de lo que aquello significaba, Naruto le arreó un puñetazo que le hizo trastabillar y provocó que un hilillo de sangre recorriera la comisura de sus labios. El sharingan se incendió en sus ojos.

-Lo siento, Sakura-chan –pudo oír a Naruto-. Perdona a Sasuke por ser tan cabrón, y a mí por pegarle.

El moreno se sintió burlado. Estallando de furia, arremetió contra el jinchuuriki, apretándole la garganta con el antebrazo e inmovilizándole las dos manos con la que a él le quedaba libre. Notó cómo el cuello de Naruto crujía al aplastarse contra la pared, y se estremeció de placer. El sharingan giraba a toda velocidad.

-Como ya te dije, Naruto... sigues vivo gracias a un momentáneo capricho que tuve en su momento, capricho que en cualquier momento puede revert...

No pudo seguir hablando, puesto que un golpe en la cabeza provocó que se le nublara la vista y que el suelo se desvaneciera bajo sus pies.

Despertó rato después, y lo primero que notó fue algo frío y punzante bajo su nuca. Trató de mover un brazo para tocarse las sienes, que le latían tan dolorosamente que parecía que la cabeza le fuera a estallar en mil pedazos.

-No te muevas –oyó una voz conocida junto a él. Una mano le pasó un paño frío por la frente, aliviándole considerablemente y refrescándole las ideas.

-Sakura –musitó.

-Dime.

Él bajó la mirada, buscándola y lo primero que dijo tras hacerlo fue:

-Ponte algo.

La kunoichi se miró: seguía llevando aquella camisa amarillenta, francamente fea.

-Antes no parecía importarte –comentó ella.

-Antes estaba enfadado.

-Antes fuiste un borde y un desagradable.

-Antes era antes.

Un nuevo silencio, hasta que la Haruno se aventuró a preguntar:

-.¿Por qué te enfadaste tanto?

-Hmph –fue la única respuesta del Uchiha.

-.¿Puedo interpretar eso como quiera?

-Sí. No –rectificó rápidamente. Ella rió con dulzura-. ¿Dónde está Naruto?

-Duchándose.

-.¿Tsunade se ha ido?

-Sí. ¿Te encuentras mejor? .¿Te duele menos la cabeza?

-Hmph.

-No te hagas el duro.

-Aún duele. Y me pitan los oídos.

-Está bien. Menos mal que siempre llevo encima algunas hierbas medicinales.

-.¿_Siempre_? Y en esa camisa, .¿dónde las guardas?

-No seas sarcástico, Sasuke-kun.

La pelirrosa machacó unas hojas en un pequeño mortero y empleó parte de su chakra para reducirlas a un comprimido.

-Abre la boca.

Sasuke obedeció, y permitió dócilmente que la kunoichi le colocara la pastilla en el paladar, pero al ir a tragarla, se atragantó y la escupió.

-Sabe fatal.

-Oh, lo siento, la opción de agregar sabores está temporalmente deshabilitada.

-Ahora no seas sarcástica tú.

Sin responder, Sakura salió del dormitorio y regresó al cabo de un momento con un vaso de agua. El Uchiha hizo ademán de incorporarse, pero ella le empujó levemente para que volviera a tumbarse.

-No te conviene cambiar de postura.

-.¿Entonces cómo esperas que me beba el agua? .¿O es que acaso eres una homicida que pretende alardear de que ha matado al Uchiha Sasuke con un vaso de agua?

-.¿Por qué tu humor es tan negro? –Meneó la cabeza-. Da igual, de todas formas es la primera vez que te oigo contar un chiste.

Él la miró fijamente recostado sobre lo que se había cerciorado que era una bolsa de hielo. La muchacha parecía estar cavilando hasta que finalmente clavó su mirada verde en la del chico.

-.¿Y bien?

-Tengo una idea –dijo ella-, aunque no sé si funcionará, y de todas formas sé que no va a gustarte.

-.¿Y de qué se trata?

En lugar de responderle, Sakura se metió el comprimido en la boca, bebió el agua y juntó sus labios con los de él. Sasuke apenas tuvo tiempo de crispar los dedos en la colcha al sentir cómo la pastilla y el agua bajaban limpiamente por su garganta, pero por alguna razón no le molestó el hecho de que Sakura fuera completamente incapaz de separar sus labios de los de él. Al cabo de unos segundos de inocente contacto, la kunoichi se separó y miró al techo, sonrojada.

-Tenías razón –habló Sasuke-. No me ha gustado.

Molesta, Sakura chasqueó la lengua y se apresuró a ponerse en pie, pero el Uchiha no se demoró en agarrar rápidamente la muñeca de la chica y atraerla hacia sí, de manera que acabó encima de él, boca abajo. La boca se le secó al ver los oscuros ojos de Sasuke a tan pocos centímetros de los suyos propios.

-No me dejas terminar –la reprendió el shinobi-. No me ha gustado el paripé de la pastillita. Prefiero ir por las claras.

Sakura ahogó un gemido de sorpresa cuando él la besó intensamente, invadiendo la boca de ella con su lengua. El cuerpo de la chica se estremeció con una larga caricia con que la recorrió desde la nuca hasta el muslo. Sasuke alargó el beso varios minutos, degustando la boca de la pelirrosa, hasta que el contacto de sus labios se debilitó, momento en que él confesó, con un susurro:

-Iba a decirte una cosa, pero es una mariconada, así que mejor no te digo nada.

-Oh, dímelo, por favor –suplicó Sakura.

Con una sonrisa, Sasuke buscó el oído de la chica y murmuró:

-Sabes a flores.

Ella se sonrojó, emocionada por el espontáneo y tierno piropo, y no tardó en notar cómo los labios del Uchiha ganaban terreno en su cuello, hilvanando besos entrecortadamente, y las manos de él acariciaban la cara trasera de los muslos de la muchacha, ascendiendo peligrosamente. Tragó saliva y enterró el rostro en la bolsa de hielo en la que Sasuke apoyaba la cabeza, pero aquel frío no fue suficiente cuando notó las manos de él aposentarse, traviesas, en su trasero, estrechando cálidamente sus nalgas, mientras el aliento del shinobi, agitado, barría sus hombros. Las braguitas no bastaban para aislarla del candente tacto de los de dos de Sasuke. Se le escapó un gemido, y a él un gruñido, y de repente tuvo la sensación de que eran uno, aunque técnicamente no lo fueran. Los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas mientras abrazaba al Uchiha, que no pudo menos que confesar:

-No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos.

**FIN**


End file.
